seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Third Age: Episode 12
"Tale of the Trade" is the 12th episode of the Third Age Fanfic. ---- Jonathan is not pleased... ---- Ten years after Jonathan and Johanne received their gifts from the famous pirate Palinsky, they start to roam around the island as merchants to Sapporo. They are passing the infamous mountain pass in the island's central range. Jonathan: Hey, let me carry that bigass backpack. I see that you feel exhausted. Johanne: I may look exhausted but I ain't tired! Wha- Johanne slipped on a muddy part of the road. Johanne: Wherrtt derrr ferrckk??! Jonathan: See, I told you. You just lost your balance. I know what you feel and we both really needed to sleep. We haven't slept for days yet. Johanne: We need to deliver this on time! Jonathan: Yeah, but don't you know it'll be nighttime in a few ticks? Johanne: Okay. So, what's your plan? Jonathan: Let's set up a tent first, then we can sleep together. ---- Johanne is blushing due to her shyness. Johanne: What if somebody sees us together? We are siblings and not damn soulmates! Jonathan: Who cares? And in this part of the forest, who do you think cares to pass by? Johanne: Ewww!!! Why the hell did you take your shirt off? Instead of saying anything, Jonathan showed his clean tank top instead. Jonathan: I'm just changing my shirt! Ain't you going to change yours? You look too ragged. Johanne: But not in front of you! Jonathan: Pardon my French, but- Johanne: I'm a girl, you romantic jackass! Johanne changed clothes afterwards. Jonathan: Hey, hey. You look sweet. Johanne: You probably haven't seen me wearing outfits this short since I was a kid right? Jonathan: Yeah. Our parents secluded us from staying on the same room together, even if we're just playing. Johanne: Yeah, I agree. And you look sweet too. Jonathan: Well, since your father's disappearance to fight under the banner of the Revolutionaries again and your mother's marriage to another man, nobody will take care of us. Johanne: I feel I'm getting more comfortable and casual with you. Jonathan: If you haven't, why are you calling me dumb, jackass, asshole, gago, baka, pendejo... Whatever! Johanne: Because you are! Jeez! Anyway, I'm getting much more confident everyday. Wait, are you cooking anything? Jonathan: Yeah, we have a visitor later who will stop here for a while. Johanne: How did you know about that? Jonathan: This letter. Jonathan shows a sealed letter to Johanne. The letter says: "Can we meet at the mountain pass? I'll have an exchange of some goods with you guys." Hacki. Johanne: I think he'll come by morning. Jonathan: Let's eat first, then we can sleep afterwards. I hope you'll love my special fried rice. Jonathan place his newly-cooked fried rice with some barbecued meat on it. Johanne: Your cooking is really good now! Jonathan: Good thing you appreciated the same shit I hate to cook before. I haven't tasted my cooking yet. Jonathan tasted his own cooking. Jonathan: Yeah, you're right! My ten years practicing this food is totally worth it. Johanne: So, you wanna sleep? Jonathan: Yeah and oh wait... Johanne, admit it. Are you trying you're turning me on? Jonathan and Johanne are about to sleep inside the tent. (Yes, I admit that they really acted like soulmates.) Johanne: Yeah! I still remember that we aren't actual siblings, right? No incest in here right? Spoon me if you want! Jonathan: Okay, okay! Well (*shrugs), nobody's here. But remember, I'm your brother and not your soulmate. So this action of yours is only good for this night while we're still here in the forest. Johanne: Yeah. I think I should limit my confidence starting now, Jona-''senpai''. ---- Johanne winked at Jonathan and in turn, Jonathan went to the spooning position with Johanne. When they were about to sleep, Jonathan just held on Johanne's waist like they were couples. Meanwhile, a group of bandits watch the two from a bush. Bandit 1 (a young man): I see a small tent, and I see two people sleeping in there. Bandit 2 (a teenage girl): Yeah, and they're a couple. Isn't that cute? Bandit 1: Dumbass! We ain't here for the couple. We're here for the loot! I see two giant backpacks and I think these two people are strong enough to carry that big ass shit. Bandit 3 (an old man): Should we report this to the boss? Bandit 1: No. Keep it down. We're making more noise. Jonathan woke up in the middle of the night still on spoon position with Johanne and his hands are holding the straps of Johanne's red spaghetti top with a lace design in the front. He heard rustles of leaves and some footsteps coming near the tent. He is watching their pair of gigantic backpacks which contains several shipments of paper to be traded with Hacki's repo items. Jonathan: (picks up knife) I know you're there! Get out, pendejos! Bandit 1: See. Bandit 2: You're the one making noise! You're the one shouting earlier. Now hush! The first bandit gives a hand signal for his mates to advance near the tent. Bandit Underboss: Boss, our man is giving his signal to move forward. Bandit Boss: I know! All of you cheap thugs move forward! ---- Johanne wakes up seeing Jonathan outside. Jonathan kept his knife back on the tent. Johanne: What's happening? Jonathan: I don't know if it's just me but I hear some footsteps and rustling of leaves. Jonathan holds a wooden stick and closes his eyes while trying to sense where the bandits are hiding. He aimed for the bush on his right-hand side and it hit the foot of the first bandit. Bandit 1: Ouch! What the fuck was that?! Jonathan: Yeah! Got you, asshole. Johanne: Who was that? Jonathan: I don't know. Probably that guy is a thief. ---- Bandit 1: Boss, I just got hit by the guy with the stick! Bandit Boss: No shit! Fine! Come on people, let's get the party started. Bandit Underboss: You just heard the boss, now move! Bandit Boss: I hope this army of thugs will intimidate them. ---- Johanne: Jonathan, who are those mob guys? Jonathan: I-I-I have no fucking idea! Jonathan and Johanne were pretty shocked when they saw a large group of bandits to the point of a facefault and they were hugging each other. Bandit Boss: Come on out, pendejos! I know you're there. Get out or my compadres will set a rain of bullets on you two, all without damn hesitation! Jonathan: Well, I need to get out. I'm no match against these guys. Johanne: I will come with you. Jonathan: Okay, okay! I'll surrender now! Bandit Boss: Good, now get out! Jonathan: I have a plan. Johanne: What's that? Jonathan: Johanne: What?! (shrugs) I don't get it. Jonathan: LOVE IS IN THE GOD DAMN BAG! Remember the things hidden inside the stack of papers?! Johanne: Oh, I got it! "Love" refers to the smoke grenades hidden in the stack of paper in the gigantic backpacks. It is called "love" because of its heart shape. Meanwhile, four bandit members took the two, a pair for each one of them. Both of them were brought to the bandit boss, blindfolded and tied. Bandit Boss: So, we have a couple of cuties out in here. Nice source of earning my cut. Remove their blindfolds and ties! Bandit 1: Okay. Bandit Boss: Do you two actually know where you're going? Jonathan: No! Bandit 1: (Slaps Jonathan) Asshole! Bandit Boss: You don't even know where you are or even who we are?! Fucking idiots! Hit these two. Bandit Boss: Don't you know who we are? I am Haruo, the head of my gang. And this mob, is the Mountain Pass Posse! And you dare to cross this pass, where NOBODY SURVIVED?! Tell me where your things are and you can make history by sending you back. Alive. The boss stops speaking when he looks at the two, he slaps and shakes the both of them. The two fell asleep. Haruo: ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING LISTENING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Jonathan: What? Haruo: What? What? What did you say?! I AIN'T SAYIN' ANY GOD DAMN THING! Understand? Hoy, hit him in the ass! Johanne: Jonathan! Haruo: TELL ME WHERE YOUR BAGS ARE AND YOU'LL LEAVE ALIVE! Jonathan: What? Bandit Boss: (Pulp Fiction reference) THEY SPEAK ENGLISH IN WHAT? DON'T GIVE ME BULLSHIT ANSWERS! Jonathan: It's there, inside the tent! Now let us go! Haruo: Hey! Chota. Look in that tent. We need to take them gold away. Go with your bitch. Bandit 4 (A bandit wearing police uniform): Okay, boss. Bandit 2: Fuck you! Haruo: What did you say? Bandit 2: Nothing. Haruo: Then... GET INSIDE AND STEAL THOSE GOD DAMN SATCHELS! Jonathan: It's just paper. Believe me. Haruo: What? Johanne: He's right. He ain't speaking shit. It's just damn paper. Haruo: You two (refers to the two bandits from earlier), check those bags if these two pricks are right! Bandit 4: Boss, our hostages are right. It's just stacks and stacks of paper. Bandit 2: There's nothing more in the bottom, nor anything in the pockets. Haruo: Shit! Bandit Underboss: Good idea, sir. We can tie them into the papers and burn them alive. Haruo: Nice... And Haku, who did you fucking call a "Sir"? Haku (the underboss): Sorry, boss. Shall I get you tea? Haruo: Yes, it's "Calm Myself" time. Especially that it seems that we have no business here. Jonathan: So we can be free now? Haruo: No! Now, bring them to the stake and burn them alive! Haruo didn't see anybody within his sight. Everybody is inside the tent and one member accidentally pressed the red button. Jonathan: You, whoever you are, just got trolled. Bandit 1: Some weird smoke is flowing and I'm getting sleee... Haruo: Get them before you fall asleep! Jonathan and Johanne take their metal pipes and started knocking their opponents down one by one while the smoke is still on. After the smoke disappeared, the two realize that they're surrounded by the mob. Haruo: Not so fast. Get them! Johanne: Jonathan, let's fight side-by-side so we don't hit each other. Jonathan: Yeah. Now take it on, bitches! Johanne: Who was that? Jonathan: (puzzled) What? Where? Wha- Johanne: Somebody's knocking them out in the remaining fog. Jonathan: Yeah! I see him. He's here. Johanne: Who? Jonathan: Hacki. Johanne remembers she became friends with Stonewall Hacki before she met Jonathan. In a short flashback, a blonde shadow was seen along with them. She remembers the person in the shadow as a person named "Baghlah". Jonathan remembers Hacki as he and his brother's "third brother" when he was still living in Tendokyo more than ten years back. Hacki: It has been a long time since I last saw you guys! We all surely grew up much since the last time we saw each other. Jonathan and Johanne: Hacki! The three hugged each other. Johanne: Wanna eat? Jonathan grew up to be a good cook. Hacki: That sounds interesting! Lemme think... sure! Jonathan: This is my special Yang Chow fried rice. I hope you like it. Later... Hacki: Jonathan... Jonathan: What? Hacki: I never tasted such good food! Do you really wanted to be a cook? Jonathan: Nope. It should be a girl's thing. (looks at Johanne) Johanne: Of course, I'm the one cooking our food! Hacki: Upon seeing you two from earlier, you grew up as soulmates and not siblings! Jonathan and Johanne: You asshole! Hacki: Just kidding! I thought it'll work with you guys. Johanne: Speaking of work, we've got what you need already. Jonathan: We got five tons of paper for you! That's for every bag and we have two bags, so ten tons! Take those gigantic backpacks with you. Hacki: I'll take it tomorrow anyway, I feel too sleepy now. Can I stay the night with you guys? I brought my own tent. Jonathan: Sure. But please don't disturb us and we're doing something. Johanne: (slaps Jonathan in the face) Your fantasies, Captain Pervert! Jonathan: Like counting our payroll after doing the job? Johanne: I know what's running in you mind! You're still up with the spooning! Hey, wanna spoon again? Jonathan: Just as I said the last time we were about to sleep, yeahs. As long as we're in this forest. Hacki: See... I've never heard of siblings spooning. Jonathan: Sigh... Fuck it. Let's just sleep. Again, Jonathan and Johanne slept together but this time, Hacki joined them and slept on a separate tent. The next morning, they are fixing themselves and began packing up the tents. ---- Hacki: Let's go to the beach after giving these items to our customers. Jonathan and Johanne: Sure! We missed that so much! Hacki: Yeah, since the last summer. Jonathan: But you have a customer living on the other side of the island right? Hacki: Yeah. We shall meet at the cafe near the beach. Jonathan: What time shall we meet? Hacki: Depends on how long it'll take you to deliver that package. I can deliver these in minutes. Johanne: Jonayan-kun (a reference to Sasayan), shall we leave? Jonathan: Sure. We have nothing to do here, Johana-chan. Hacki: We need to part ways now. See you at the beach! Jonathan and Johanne: Bye! ---- Meanwhile on the way to Sapporo... (from One Fate) ---- Johanne: So now, let's see what is this "repo item" Hacki gave us. Jonathan: It sounds like a bottle of wine. Johanne: Cha-teaux Mar-geaux. C-Chateau Margeaux?! This stuff is 10,000 a bottle! Jonathan: 10,000?! Are you an idiot?! Or are you just fucking trolling? Johanne: That's no shit! Jonathan: Anyway, is that all inside your backpack? Johanne: Nope. Ten more! We need to take care of this or else... Jonathan: We'll get a bottle of whines in return! Johanne: How about yours? Jonathan: Lemme see... Johanne: (wipes eyes) Is Hacki tricking us? Jonathan: Gold! Silver! Diamonds! Shit! Johanne: That must be stolen from the actual caravans. Hacki probably scavenged it from the original robbers. Jonathan: How did you know that? Johanne: There are marks from the original heist. Hacki didn't clean it after all. Jonathan: Just to make sure it looks raw. But in reality, it looks like shit! It ain't looking presentable anymore, especially if the new owner's trying to sell it for a high price. They might just give coins. Johanne: Shall we clean it? Jonathan: Hacki didn't say anything about that. So, yeah. Just to be presentable. Probably later upon arrival. Speaking of arrival, Johanne do you have the map? Johanne: Yeah. Why? Jonathan: How long will it take before we get there? Johanne: Well, after we eat our breakfast, we're already there. Can you wait for an hour? Jonathan: Nope. I'm very hungry... Johanne: Me tooo.... Do you still have the food? Jonathan: Nope. We already ate all of it last night. Johanne: (sighs then smiles) Jonathan, if this handover ends the way we wanted to... will you treat me at a fancy restaurant? Jonathan: Huh?! (brief break then...) Are you serious?! You going on a date?! And of all the people, with your Brother-senpai?! With Jonayan-kun?! Johanne: I know you're adopted, right? There must be no incest! Try to be open to new beliefs! It's not the medieval age anymore where we wear long skirts that tends to sweep the ground! Jonathan: You know Johana-chan, you're a girl. And I'm a boy. I know I'm adopted and if I really have an admiration on you, there is no incest. I am as open as you are, but can we do it at some place where nobody sees us? Johanne: Yeah. How about the cafe near the beach? Jonathan: I don't want Hacki to see that either. Probably tonight, okay? Johanne: Sure.A few minutes later, they arrived in Sapporo. Jonathan and Johanne unpack their backpacks and find the buyer who on the main street. ---- Jonathan: Here we are! Johanne: He seems to be a noble of some sort. Johanne knocks on the door. Buyer: Who's that? Johanne: Delivery guys. Buyer: Come in. Jonathan: Here's everything you needed. Buyer: Well, let me examine these first before you leave. Jonathan: Okay. The buyer is a middle-aged man, with his thick, bushy white beard seems to be uncut since it first sprung out. He is called by his neighbors as "Whitebeard", making him having the same epithet with the late famous pirate. Buyer: Your mate seems to be a beautiful girl! Johanne blushed because of the complement. Also, she is also feeling uncomfortable with the way the buyer is looking at her, especially she just wore a short outfit. Jonathan and Johanne: Thank you. Buyer: Okay, now you may leave. Jonathan and Johanne: Thank you again. Jonathan and Johanne walked slowly as they get out of the room, but ran when they were out of the man's sight as fast as they could until they saw horses. Johanne: That man is so freaking creepy! Jonathan: I know riiiiight! Johanne: Yeah, we must leave this place before he chases us. Jonathan: Let's steal those horses! The two went onto stealing two horses. They left the stable when they decided to let the horses jump over the fence. Johanne: Now let's go to that freaking cafe! Jonathan: Yeah. I'm sure Hacki's there already. ---- After a few minutes, they arrived in their destination. But they were disappointed when Hacki wasn't there. Jonathan: Hacki, where are you? Johanne: (singing tone) Hacki, Hacki, Hacki, where are you? Jonathan: We should probably wait. He ain't here yet. Johanne: Can we talk for at least a bit? Jonathan: Yeah, why? Johanne: That'll be for later. Do you have the payment already? Jonathan: Yeah. Here. Johanne: A briefcase of belly notes? Can I count it? Jonathan: Sure, while I'll take a brief look of the sea. Johanne: So we have counted around... 2 million bellies! What should we do with that? Jonathan: I have no idea. If we really want to become pirates, that amount of money can't even buy us a decent-sized boat! Johanne: So what should we do? Jonathan: I don't know. I have no idea! I can't even think at all! Johanne: It seems to be this establishment has been long abandoned, but it's still intact like it was left just yesterday. Jonathan: I think this is the perfect place to do your thing, while Hacki still isn't here. ---- Johanne turned back and took some ingredients hidden in her bag and prepared some milkshakes. Jonathan: Where did you go? I thought you're lost! Johanne: I'm just right behind you! Anyway, do you wanna have some? Jonathan: Yeah. What's that? That looks sweet! Johanne: Milkshakes. I have two ways of preparing this. This one is "Stirred, not Shaken". I like this method more. Jonathan: Just the right sweetness I needed. Johanne: Probably you should try this other way of preparing it. Now this cup is "Shaken, not Stirred". Jonathan: Tastes almost the same. This one's a bit colder. Johanne: Which way do you like more? Jonathan: If you would ask me, I like the first one. What do you call it again? "Stirred, not Shaken", right? Johanne: Yeah. ---- A bit later... Johanne: About saying "my thing", can I do that now? Jonathan: Yeah. But we must watch out for Hacki. Johanne: I think we should advance to the beach already and prepare that freaking tent again. Jonathan: Yeah. Do you have something for observation? Johanne: I don't know what this weird thing is all about, but somebody said that it takes "pictures". Jonathan: That is what we need here. We need Capture Dials for that. And that thing, it's a capture dial. Johanne: It's still morning, right? Jonathan: Yeah, it is. Planning on making your move even without Hacki? Johanne: What the hell are you even talking about? Jonathan: I'm asking you if you want to go on a swim already! Johanne: Yeaaahh.... I see what you did there! Jonathan: If you have me thinking of something else, it's not true. (sighs) You're the one who has a dirty mind. Johanne went silent and just thought looked at the ocean. Johanne: Uhm... Jonathan? Jonathan: Yeah? Johanne: If in case we truly fell in love with each other like we're in a relationship, what do you think might happen? Jonathan: I have no freaking idea! I can't even think what to say if Hacki busted us two right here! But to answer your tricky question, I have to be harsh, but we just do soulmate things last night because for the sake of a show. Remember I was never serious with anything outside a fight. Johanne: Well, I know that! Jonathan: There are still more important dreams to consider. Remember what Palinsky has said to us. A short flashback will go back to ten years ago. Palinsky: You wanna become pirates, huh? If that's your dream, it's still too early for you to risk yourselves into the dangers of the sea. A little while from now, I'll be pleasured to see you... in the New World. Jonathan and Johanne: What's that? Not heard of that place. Palinsky: It's not a what, it's a where. You'll know it once you grow up as the people you wanted to be. As pirates. The flashback ends here. Meanwhile, Johanne still looks at her straw hat, which was once used by the greatest pirates, including Gol D. Roger, Shanks, Monkey D. Luffy and Palinsky. Johanne: Hang in there, Palinsky. In the "New World". Jonathan: You wanna go for a swim now? Johanne: Sure, but nobody's gonna take care of the tent, especially our things. It doesn't matter. Jonathan: (speaking on his mind) I can't believe I'm finally facing the sea. So beautiful. The perfect place for an adventure of a lifetime. If me and Johanne become pirates, I don't know what will happen next but, I'll have faith in myself. Johanne: What are you doing there? Why are you staring at the sea? Jonathan: It's so beautiful. Vast, calm, but dangerous. We're needed--no--required to not let our guard down or the dangers will make us disappear. Johanne: I know that. And I also agree with what you said. The sea is beautiful. I've never seen the sea since I was a child. Jonathan: You're probably saying that you did all these things when "you were a child" was by the time you first saw me. Johanne: (blushes) Yeah. Jonathan also blushes and smiles with eyes slightly closed. Jonathan: I'm getting bored. Wanna have some drink? Johanne: Sure, as you wish. TO BE CONTINUED... << Previous Episode | Next Episode >> ---- Category:Stories Category:Third Age Category:Third Age Episodes